mightymoshinemorangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Emo 5
Emo 5 is a robot that works for Captain Emohead in Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers. His exact role is never very well-defined, and he is often missing entirely from episodes, making him a bit character at best. Character series history Season 1 Emo 5 serves to get the Rangers in the mood for whatever they're about to do next, though he's seldom shown being good at it. He does seem horrified at the death toll from Colonel Crusher, however. He provides minor commentary afterward, barely even being a presence in his own series. Season 2 Emo 5 is around to witness the transformation of John to the StraightxEdge Ranger, but completely vanishes without a trace for the next two episodes. In "Rave New World," Captain Emohead explains that Emo 5 was sold on eBay to pay the bills - since Ross had trouble paying the phone bill after dialing up sex lines too many times. Emo 5 remains absent for the entire remainder of the series. It was later explained that this is because the show's creators lost his render files and needed to start him over from scratch. 2015 Special Anniversary Main article: Emo Rangers 2015 Anniversary Special After the Rangers go into semi-retirement, Captain Emohead makes enough money to buy back Emo 5 and then some. He upgrades many things around the base, as well as upgrading the Rangers' powers significantly before sending them on their way. He lets Emo 5 keep his memories, but gives him a new personality chip and a new form factor for unknown reasons. Emohead and Emo 5 (Emo 6 now?) go into hibernation. They are awakened again when Mary Jane Greenfield discovers the Secret Locker and becomes a new Chronic Stoner Ranger. This gets Emo excited for what could await in the future. In other media ''Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers: The Video Game'' Main article: Mighty Moshin' Emo Rangers: The Video Game Emo 5 appears briefly in the game's intro, but bears little relevance to anything otherwise. Known fanfiction In Volkonir Meets the Rangers, Emo 5 and two different versions of Alpha 5 communicate with each other and with MODM to ensure that all the different Ranger teams know who is going where to defeat Slaisionnach. He doesn't get very many lines, and is seldom on screen. But his symbolic presence is valued all the same. Personality Perhaps no character has less consistency in personality depiction than Emo 5 does, throughout the whole series. His initial appearance has him as a timid robot who seems to appall violence and death. He also likes to hover around the base, in spite having wheels. He quickly grows to love violence though, when the Emo Rangers show off what they can do against the Hoodie Patrol. Over time, Emo 5 develops a constant need for a simulated adrenaline rush. When he returns for the 2015 special, he is upgraded with a new form factor and personality chip - but all his memories intact. He becomes much more lazy, sarcastic, and selfish than he used to be; caring only about what amuses him. It seems he's still bitter over Captain Emohead selling him on eBay. See also * Captain Emohead * Emo Rangers (team) * Emo Rangers 2015 Anniversary Special * Evil Empress Inspirations * Alpha 5, the robot from Power Rangers that Emo 5 is a direct parody of. Category: Allies